Aaa and Ooo Meet
by FrenchEcrivain
Summary: In this Fanfiction, Jake and Finn meet all of their opposite gender versions from the land of Aaa. What will they do about this?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fresh morning in the land of Ooo. Finn woke up to the scent of bacon.

"Do I smell bacon?" asked Finn, as he climbed down the ladder.

"No," replied Jake, "It's Bacon and EGGS!"

Finn felt content that morning. After breakfast, he and Jake started to play games with BMO. But, Finn felt a little bored.

"Why don't we just visit somebody?" suggested Finn.

"Well, I guess we could…" replied Jake.

Finn thought that Jake sounded a little worried. He rode Jake to Marceline's house. On the way, he pondered about Jake. Why was he worried? Was something going to happen?

As Finn pondered, Jake decided to take advantage of his friend's daydreaming. He decided to turn to go to the Candy Kingdom.

"We have arrived!" Jake exclaimed.

"Wait a minute- this isn't Marceline's place!

Jake started giggling. Infuriated, Finn decided to calm down. He started to take a stroll through the streets of Candy Kingdom. Meanwhile, Jake walked towards the castle doors. Suddenly, a giant portal opened. A bunch of people came out of it. Jake noticed that all of these people had the opposite genders that everybody had in Ooo.

A young woman walked towards Jake.

"Hello! My name is Fionna, and I come from the land of Aaa." The young girl stated.

Perplexed, Jake decided to take all of them to Princess Bubblegum.

"Hmm…" PB said. "It seems that they came from a parallel universe…"

"A parra-what?" asked Jake.

Suddenly, Finn walked in.

"Oh my glub!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn took a long look at his female version. He was surprised. How did all of this happened?

"What's going on?" asked Finn.

"All of these people you see are from a parallel universe." PB replied.

Finn also felt confused. He started to have a liking for the other human.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you?" Finn asked Fionna.

"Sure…" Fionna said.

Finn and Fionna left the throne room. They barely walked into the hallway, when-

"Alright, I know you like me. And don't think that I didn't see you when you barely entered." Said Fionna.

"Alright! OMG It's not like it's gonna be the end of the whole dimension!" said Finn.

The both looked at each other for a long time. Fionna walked upstairs. Finn decided to go back to the throne room. He saw Jake flirting with Cake.

"Whatevs.." said Finn under his breath.

Finn decided to go upstairs as well. But he knew that females were good at finding out if they were being followed. He thought _It's a natural instinct. OMG that's something PB would say._ Finn continued up the stairs. He heard something weird. He walked slowly to the room at the end of the hall, as the creaks did not permit him to run across the hall. He slowly opened the door.

Finn loudly gasped. And then he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We found your body unconscious on the 3rd floor." Replied PB.

Finn looked around. And they he got nervous.

"Princess, can you come with me?" asked Finn.

"Okay…" she replied.

The two walked to the 4th floor balcony. It was the sunset. He took a long look at PB.

"Princess…" he said," …something happened on the 3rd floor…"

"What was it Finn?" she asked. Finn thought she sounded a tad bit worried. Did she know about what had happened?

"When I was on the 3rd floor…" he said.

"Go on…" said PB. Finn could notice she was yearning to know what he was going to tell her.

"… I went to the room at the end of the hall and…" aid. Suddenly, he freaked out.

"I SAW FIONNA AND PRINCE GUMBALL MAKING OUT!" he exclaimed.

"Wait-WHAT?" she asked.

"Yes, it is true…" he said sadly. He liked Fionna, and as far as he knew, she had something going on with Prince Gumball.

"I have a confession to make Finn." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well…" she said nervously, "… I'm in love with Gumball.

"Hmm…" he said, "…so we're on the same page. We need to make up a scheme to get our dream loves."

The two pondered, until Finn realized it was dusk.

"I believe I shall see you tomorrow, PB." he said.

"Actually," she said, "I was thinking that you and Jake could sleepover tonight. That way, when you wake up, you can immediately continue our scheme."

"Great thinking, PB." He said.

And so, Finn and Princess walked back into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up that morning. He remembered about the scheme. And so, he decided to walk downstairs. Suddenly, an intercom started speaking:

 **"** **Finn The Human. Please report to Room 3-2"**

 _It's probably PB wanting to continue the creation of our scheme._ He thought. He walked up to the third floor. He walked into Room 3-2 casually.

He saw a figure on the bed.

"Umm…" he said as he blushed, "…what's going on?"

"Don't worry Finn, come closer…" the voice said.

"Wait a second- is that you, Fionna?" he asked.

Suddenly, she lunged at him. Finn was the underdog. It was an eighteen-year-old woman versus a sixteen-year-old boy.

Coincidentally, Princess Bubblegum happened to be walking near the room. Then, she heard:

"GET OFF ME!" Finn yelled.

"It's probably just a prank" she said, "Finn's probably downstairs in the cafeteria."

Fionna started to drag Finn to the bed.

"Oh, PLEASE NO!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Jake stumbled in.

"OH MY GLUBS!" he exclaimed.

Fionna and Finn both had their clothing torn.

Then, Jake pulled them both out of the room.

"PRINCESS!" he yelled as he ran downstairs, "PRINCESS!"

"Excuse my language, but just what in the hell is going on, Jake!" she asked.

"I walked into Room 3-2, and I found Fionna trying to…OVERPOWER FINN!"

Princess Bubblegum fainted. Suddenly, Finn jumped out of Jake's grasp.

"I'm going to set things right…" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn walked towards Fionna.

"Jake, unhand her." he asked.

"As you say so..." Jake replied.

Finn held Fionna's hand.

"Please come with me." He asked. Fionna looked a little worried.

Both of them walked into Room 3-2.

"Fionna, if you liked me, you could've just said so…" he said. Fionna looked at him confused.

Finn started towards Fionna. He took out a potion. And suddenly, he got taller. And his voice became a little deeper. He grabbed her by the arms.

"What did you just do…" she asked nervously.

"Oh," he said, "I just took a potion to make me 19 years old.

And then he kissed her.

"Fionna, it's going to be okay." he said.

Then, Fionna gave him a small grin. The two held hands and walked to the balcony.

"Fionna," he said, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Y-YES!" she exclaimed.

The two hugged each other. But what they hadn't noticed is that Princess Bubblegum was standing near them.

"Finn, what's going on?" she asked.

"Me and Fionna fixed our ways. And now we're going to the ball.

"Anyways, have you seen Gumball?" she asked.

"Oh," replied Fionna, "He's having "private" time with Marshall Lee"

"Wait-WHAT?!" she asked.

"Yup," said Finn, "They sure make a great couple."

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
